


O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Arioka Daiki, como aficionado a la cocina, no puedo aprobar el mal uso de...”Yamada dejó de hablar el momento cuando su novio le puso la lengua encima, que había sido el plan de Daiki desde el principio.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	O kuchi ni amaishita ka?

**O kuchi ni amaishita ka?**

**(¿Te queda bien el sabor?)**

“Arioka Daiki, como aficionado a la cocina, no puedo aprobar el mal uso de...”

Yamada dejó de hablar el momento cuando su novio le puso la lengua encima, que había sido el plan de Daiki desde el principio.

“Entiendo tu profundamente malsana relación con la comida.” le dijo a Ryosuke, limpiándose los labios con la lengua, los ojos fijos en los del menor. Luego cogió el tazón de chocolate fundido que había dejado en la mesa baja, vertiendo un poco en el entrepierna de Yamada. “Pero tú tendrías que entender mi profundamente malsana relación contigo. Por lo demás, esto no es mal uso de chocolate, ni deshecho. Lo estoy poniendo en un uso muy noble.” dijo, lamiendo bajo su cadera, casi llegando a su polla, que hizo que Yamada se interesara mucho.

“Está sucio, probablemente muy antihigiénico y arriesgamos de manchar el sofá y... dios, _allí_ , Daiki, yo...” Yamada se confundió por un momento, la lengua de Daiki finalmente había alcanzado su erección muy dolorida y muy cubierta de chocolate.

“No arriesgamos de manchar nada si lo consigo todo.” le hizo notar el mayor con una sonrisita. “No te metas con algo que deseo tanto, Ryo-chan. Sólo piensa que este es el inicio, y que aún no puse chocolate en ningún sitio interesante.” le dijo, esperando que el menor entendiera. Y, por la expresión excitada en su cara, lo había entendido.

Yamada se agitó, incómodo, pero aparentemente se rindió.

“Vale, haz lo que crees. Sólo ten cuidado con el sofá. Y conmigo. Y será mejor que me dejes un poco de chocolate.” masculló, cruzando los brazos.

Daiki rio, asintiendo.

“Vale, escucha. Voy a jugar un poco más contigo, voy a hacerte todo lindo y sucio y listo para mí, y luego cuando acabaré puedes tomar el tazón y hacer lo que quieres con eso. Y conmigo. ¿Vale?”

Yamada se levantó, una mueca traviesa en la cara. Mojó un dedo en el chocolate, esparciéndolo en los labios de Daiki pasando a lamerlos.

“Bien, después de todo, _soy_ un aficionado a la cocina.” murmuró. “Eso incluye a ti.”

Daiki se aferró a su control y tuvo éxito de sonreír por un momento, antes de volver rápido al trabajo, ansiado de acabar.

No podía esperar de explorar cuanto malsana pudiera realmente ser la relación de su novio con la comida.


End file.
